gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Colt17
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Colt17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 10:05, 24 May 2009 Date of Births of characters Hello there.You have made edits on the date of births of GTA protagonist.I did'nt remember seeing any mentions of DOB of these characters so if you could mention how and where you found this out then make a refrence to it.-User:BloodyGTA :I noticed that you seem to have ignored BloodyGTA's comment. As he said, there are no known mentions of the protagonists DOB, with the exception of Niko. If you do have genuine proof of their DOB, then mention the source and make a reference to it. Lastly, I noticed that you added two "facts" about a game called "Grand Theft Auto: Toronto", may I ask where you got that information from? the only source that I found was this - anyone with a basic knowlege of fake coverarts and GTA San Andreas will instantly realise that the article in question is clearly providing false information - which is what Uncyclopedia does, therefore it's obviously not a reliable source of information. - Hardrock182 15:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Your edit summaries explain that you are adding the dates of birth for characters because you read it on Wikipedia. Unfortunately Wikipedia is not a reliable source, and unless you can find out where they got that information from, we can't include that information here. It might be someone that just added it to wikipedia as a guess, or it might be because it was explained somewhere in the game, but we need to find out which of those it is. So until we have some "proof" I'm afraid we can't show the DOBs here. If you want to make sure they get listed again, you should try and find out where in-game it says their ages. Thanks - Gboyers talk 14:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Swearing Hey, I noticed that one of your recent edit summaries read "It's spelled "BELLIC". NOT "BELIIC". It's not my fault you don't know to spell, asshole". Now I know it's a widely accepted fact that most GTA fans are immature 12 years olds, but that doesn't mean we all have to act like that. I'd just like to remind you that swearing is against the Rules. In future please be less intimidating towards other users, it is unnecessary and will likely just cause arguments. Apart from that, you're edits are greatly appreciated, so keep at it. - Hardrock182 12:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Again, it seems as though you decided to ignore the above comment, virtually all of your recent edit summaries have featured swearing, as well as you attempting to be abusive. I shouldn't have to remind you about this, but swearing/abusive comments goes against the Rules, so in future try being more considerate twoards other users and deal with your problems in a mature manner. - Hardrock182 14:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Block I didn't want to have to do this, but despite two warnings, you are continuing to be abusive to other editors - over extremely trivial things, might I add. When your block expires, I hope you can return to editing with a more mature and positive attitude towards your fellow editors, I also hope that you will try to resolve any dispiutes or problems you may have in a civil manner - being bitter and abusive won't get you anywhere. - Hardrock182 20:27, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure we can discuss things and agree on them instead of sitting there constantly reverting each others' edits. And I'm also sure we can manage to edit this wiki without leaving abusive comments everywhere. Don't prove me wrong. Gboyers talk 14:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC)